


Apocalypse. Now.

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a silly thing that I wrote a while ago in a moment of boss-induced-distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

All the signs are raging in the wind, screaming in the sky, pure as lightning, fearful as an unknown meteor. I cover my head with a pillow but the storm rages on and no amount of feathery dreams will keep it out.

I let fear wash over and leave nothing but blankness behind. It has passed. The worse is yet to come, but I wait for it gladly, for my tether brings his keys, shiny, dangling from his waist. Their crystalline murmuring announces my release and I welcome them. Outside is Gehenna. I wonder if it is truly what they say. I want to burn in it, but I suspect that it is no lake of fire. It is Eden, long gone, disguised by lies and dread.

Intuition fails me. I need it not, nor do I miss reason. I long for the green fields of freedom, the anarchy of the random thought seduces me from afar, in the blue. They will come, my sky, my lands, I know this. I will let their freshness pervade me until I dissolve and cease to exist in this form. I will be air, nothing but a vague aroma of Spring, a blue mist in the distant horizon.

I wait for it all. Blissfully.

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
